Many recreational vehicles have cabinets and drawers in their interior space, in order to store silverware, camping equipment, personal items, etc. The drawers are attached to the cabinets by a drawer slide, which typically comprises two outer rails that attach to the cabinet and the drawer, as well as at least one inner rail and sub components that work to improve performance and provide both structural and dynamic stability.
A common problem is that the drawers slide open when the recreational vehicle is driving on the street, going around a corner, or driving over rough terrain. Information related to known drawer latches can be found in the following: U.S. Pat. No. 2,661,997 to Wilmer, U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,730 to Roth et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,458,651 to Radke et al., US20150157607 to Uffner, US20060273605 to Haspel et al., CH676915 to Rodenhaeuser, DE2639304A1 to Born, GB191224804 to Rudolf, KR100629715B1 to Sun, and WO05112699 to Masson. However, there are problems associated with known drawer latches.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved drawer latch.